


Bite them back

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Bite them back

It had been a while since Merlin had seen another person this far east; sure, they’d seen the cities that were bustling with people yeah yeah, but they were dense, crowded. Most of the world had shut their doors and huddled together in the face of yet another dangerous disease, when they hadn't even dealt with the last one.

*thump*

Being trapped in a dark broom closet with a flesh eating monster outside wasn’t Merlin’s idea of a good day. They had a glimpse of the thing when it chased them into the tiny room. Fumbling around, they found the room empty, save for a shelf above their head. Reaching their hand on top of it, they found a metal box. Pulling the box off of the shelf, it bounced on the ground splattering open.

Merlin felt around for something to grab onto, maybe a screwdriver or a hammer, they thought they heard something metal clattering to the ground in the box.

Batteries, they think, they felt like batteries, small, cylindrical, yeah, batteries.

‘Ok, uhm, shit, shit shit, very,,,’ One of Merlin’s hands was holding the door shut, but slipping.

With a shove Merlin forced the door, toppling on top of the skeletal form of rotting flesh and decay, and they bit, teeth cutting through old muscle and clamping down on bone.

The shambling mess then started clawing to get away, clambering into the corner, blood coating the floor as new flesh and muscle and skin started to coat its form and heavy breathing.

The newly flesh and blood human then jumped on him, speaking in half formed words and noises from newly formed vocal chords.

Merlin would be terrified of this new development if they weren’t severely aroused. (Having a hot, naked, and noisy person on top of them.)

Then came the kiss, forceful and hungry. Followed by solid eye contact.

So they liked the biting.


End file.
